Harry Potter and His Demon Inheritance
by THE YOUNG
Summary: Join Harry as he finds who he is and meet new friends, love interest, and enemies. Boy on Boy. Girl on Girl (kinda of). B*H*D and F*OC.


_Beep! Beep! Beep! _The alarm went off at precisely 12:00 of July 30th. Harry Potter was now 16 years old. He was still skinny, short, ugly, dirty, _faggit. _The last one hurt the most. It seemed to be the newest word to call Harry. He didn't care all that much. They could say what they wanted with their mouths. _Beep! Beep! Beep! _The blasted device went on again. Why did Dumbledore have to give him such a horrible tool? Making a device the rudely obnoxiously wakes you up to get ready. He pushed the little popped up button. The device stopped beeping.

Harry kicked his legs over his bed. He looked at the small room around him. The dust particles floating around in the air. The streams of light seeping in through the metal bars. The crispness of his glasses. The… Harry's head stop looking around his room and looked straight at his glasses. He jolted up to get his glasses. He tried to shove them on his face. Once they were on his eye sight was shitty. He took his glasses off and started laughing hysterically. Luckily his uncle and aunt soundproof the whole house. They couldn't hear him at all.

He then wondered if anything else has changed. He went to his wardrobe, which had full body mirror, and opened it up. His seven outfits hanging there, big and worn looking. He then turned to the mirror and was dumbfounded at what he saw. He was about three inches taller and filled out a little more. He had had even whiter skin, as if it was translucent. He had longer hair that seemed to become fifty shades lighter. He had now stunning red eyes. He ogled at himself for a while. Looking up and down his body, he then noticed something strange. He had a tail. A fucking tail! It was a blue. A deep sea blue. He then noticed something else. He had scales. Scales everywhere. On his face, stomach, legs. Everywhere!

He was once again on the ground in fits. He slowly got up after about three minutes. He looked in the mirror again and wondered to himself that he looked like a dragon.

"I wonder if I have wings." Right then and there wings about ten feet in length came popping out of his back. They were splattered with red liquid all over them. He tried willing them away, but failed. He kept trying and trying and trying, until they popped back in. He practice all night making his appearance change.

When the sun finally rose and he went down stairs to make breakfast for his Aunt and Uncle.

ENTER LINE BREAK HERE

While he was baking the ten eggs for Dudley, three owls swopped in from the chimney. They landed right by him. He stopped what he was doing and untied the notes from their feet. He petted them, gave them a treat and they were on their way. He finished cooking right when the Drusley's came down for their breakfast.

"Look at that, the faggit got up early and made us breakfast. How nice." Vernon said with a little bit of a bite. "Go up to your room and take an apple. That's all you get."

"Yes Uncle." Harry said quietly.

He took the apple from the table and sprinted till he was upstairs. Open his door and closed it just as quickly. He ran over to his bed and jumped on it. Setting his three letters down. One was from Hogwarts. That's weird. They never come this early in the year. One from Beauxbatons Academey of Magic. And Drumstrang Institute.

He opened the Hogwarts one first.

_It has come to our attention that you have come in inherence of a demon human hybrid. This sad because there is a strict no creatures rule in this school. So you will not be attending Hogwarts as a student anymore. When you have surpass 18 you will be allowed in, but under very watchful eyes._

_Yours Truly,_

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

Harry gripped the note crumpling it in his hands. He let out a frustrated cry. _Stupid Dumbledore and his stupid rules. _Harry thought to himself. He opened the Beauxbatons next.

_Hello Harry Potter! We here at Beauxbatons would just love for you to be a part of our school. We have realized that Hogwarts has a no creature rule, but we do not. So if you would like to come here we would love to take you in._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster of Beauxbatons_

Harry smiled at the idea of going to Beauxbatons and see Fleur again. He didn't really care for Drumstrang. He skipped it and threw it away with the Hogwarts letter. He started write a letter back saying that he would love to see them this school year. He sent Hedwig with the letter.

Line Break Here

It was late August when he was ready to head off to Beauxbatons. He had his box chest filled with misc. books and other tools he needs for this year. He would catch the Night Bus to platform 9, after the 3:00 train should take him to France in about three hours. It would be 6:00 A.M. and he'll catch the train to Beauxbatons.

He walked out the front door into the cold morning air. He sighed, wave his wand three times and he could hear off in the distance of the night bus.

Line Break Here

A/N: Don't forget to read and review. I hope you enjoyed this. Bye.


End file.
